Summon Elemental Ally; Earth Weird
4th-level conjuration Ritual * Casting Time: '''1 day Ritual; 1 round to Summon * '''Range: '''50 yard diameter circle; Summoning in any square adjacent to you * '''Components: '''V, S, M * '''Duration: '''4 hours This Ritual allows the caster to summon a powerful ally to their side from the elemental plane of Earth. By means of this Ritual, the caster attempts to call to their side an Earth Weird; sometimes referred to as a "sandling". By means of the Ritual, the caster attempts to convince the summoned Weird to bond to them. To cast the Ritual, the caster must have a 50 foot radius circle area that is complete clear of vegetation and in contact with stone or earth. The Ritual will take 1 whole day and prepare and cast. Once the spell is cast, the Weird is called into the circle with the caster. Once the Weird has been summoned, the caster must attempt to convince the Weird to form a magical bond with them. To convince the Weird, both parties must roll an Intelligence, Wisdom or Charisma check (caster's choice) and may add their Proficiency to the roll. Success for the caster indicates that he has convinced the Weird to form a mutually beneficial bond to him. Failure indicates that the Weird was not satisfied with the terms and returned to its native plane. If the summoner rolls a 1 on this opposed check then the Weird is angered at being summoned and will attack. By terms of this agreement, the caster my "call" upon the Weird's services in times of trouble. The caster may select any space adjacent to them when calling the Weird and summoning it requires a full round to perform. Once summoned, the caster may maintain the Weird's link via normal Concentration rules for up to 4 hours. The caster may command the Weird to perform any action though the Weird will default to defending its bonded summoner from threats if not given a direct command. Commanding the Weird requires the use of a Bonus action. The terms of the bond also work to enhance the Weird. The Weird's to-hit and damage rolls increase by an amount equal to the caster's current Proficiency bonus and the DC of its effects changes to match the Spell DC of its summoner. The Weird's HD are always equal to at least half the total HD of the caster and it benefits from its master's Save Proficiencies. Note that while the Weird will perform the actions dictated by the caster, some actions it may balk at or refuse outright. Mundane tasks such as manual labor will usually be viewed as a waste of time. Other tasks could be perceived as a breach of agreement such as ordering the Weird to attack an opponent without the caster's support that it clearly has no chance of defeating. Anytime the caster assigns a task the DM feels that the Weird might object to, the caster must succeed at a DC 15 Persuasion check to make sure that the Weird does not return to its native plane instead of proceeding with the task. The base template is below, and the Earth Weird’s total Hit Dice count as its effective level for determining skills and feats available. It otherwise follows the Outsider, Elemental template for progression. '''Earth Weird (Sandling) Large Elemental, Neutral * Armor Class: 16 (natural) * Hit Points: 9d10+36 * Speed: 30 feet, burrow 30 feet * Str: 18 Dex: 10 Con: 18 Int: 11 Wis: 10 Cha: 10 * Damage Resistances: Non-magical Bludgeoning, Piercing, and Slashing * Damage Immunities: Poison * Condition Immunities: Exhaustion, Paralyzed, Grappled, Poisoned, Unconscious, Prone, Restrained * Senses: Passive Perception 10, Darkvision 60 feet, Tremorsense 60 feet * Languages: Common, Terran Earth Glide: '''Can burrow through non-magical unworked earth and stone. Does not disturb the material it moves through. '''Siege Monster: '''Deals double damage to objects and structures. '''Invisible in Earth: '''The Earth Weird is invisible while fully merged with earth or stone. '''Actions # Multi-Attack: The Weird makes 2 Slam attacks ## Slam: ''Melee Weapon Attack +6, reach 10 feet, one target; Hits deal 2d8+4 bludgeoning damage. # ''Engulf (Recharge 4-6): If the weird end or starts its turn in the same space as someone else it may make an attempt to Engulf any that are in its space. The weird erupts from underneath the targets in an attempt to stun its victims. Up to one Large or 2 Medium or smaller creatures in the area must make a Dexterity save DC 14 or be Paralyzed for 1 round. The force of the attack deals 2d8+4 damage to the targets. If they successfully saved against the Paralyze effect, the damage is halved and they move 5 feet from the weird's space in the direction of their choice.